


A teddy bears heart.

by Bjork



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never let his disability stop you from being a happily married couple, and you loved the fact on how he still strived forward every day after having such a heavy burden on his shoulders. Tom was simply one of a kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A teddy bears heart.

“Tom.” You called to your spouse softly, his eyes glazed onto the table of his coloring book. A red crayon attached to his palm as he messily scribbled into the dark outlines of the females pony tails, his beautiful eyes dull and unreadable, his tongue licking around the inside of his jaw, forming odd shapes with his mouth as you watched him with patience, unable to stop the small smile forming when you realized he was trying to make the girl look exactly like you. Tom always enjoyed drawing pictures whenever he could. 

“What type of cereal do you want today?” You questioned him with a grin, already knowing the answer as to what he wished to have for breakfast. Tom’s favorite, of course, fruity pebbles. The rice krispies practically colored in a shining manner, sweet to taste and crunchy at best. 

Tom’s head slowly came up, his eyes somewhat unfocused onto the cabinets behind you, knowing he was mentally putting his thinking cap on whenever he thought. It became a habit of his, as if he was seeing through the world of a transparent scenario. 

“Fruity…Fruity Pebbles.” Tom conformed, his voice slightly loud but not disturbing the silence of the black and white cat clock ticking its tail, its eyes swaying in unison and captivating his interest one too many times. 

You gave him a wink, pushing your hands onto the table as Tom’s wrist fell into his lap, ringing it around against his thigh before his light green eyes went back to his scribbles, continuing his routine. 

“You got it.” You said, coming over to one of the many wooden cabinets in order to pull out the half eaten box of wanted cereal, opening the crimson rectangle which advertised the project, the words written in a stoney format of golden sun to pop out at the buyer. You reached over to your left for a red caved bowl, the crystal shining off with a slick touch as you placed it down onto the counter carefully, opening the box meanwhile and rolling out the plastic which stored the fresh cereal open. 

Once you had finished the deed, pouring in a small amount of milk just the way Tom liked it, you grabbed a small spoon from the blue Care Bare’s container which stored ZooPals utensils, the plastic objects snapped into different colors and arrangements, a blue elephant of choice, extending out from the handle to form the actual spoon dipped into the morning breakfast. 

You held it at both sides, coming back over towards the table to see Tom holding his pack of crayons and forcing it to dance, the edges lightly dipping at the sides of the table by his playful grasp, a smile starting to break out onto his features at his own amusement. 

You let out a chuckle, resting the bowl on the table of your seat in order to have Tom move his things away. 

“What are you doing Tom?” You asked him as a laugh came through his throat, his eyes sparking with delight as his feet bounce underneath the table, his heart warming laughter of joy sounding like music to your ears. It was awfully hard to hate such a sweet man, nothing wanting more than to help everyone even though he couldn’t help himself. 

“It’s like a puppet show on the telly!” Tom informed you happily, his eyes looking up into yours as his smile grew wider, your wide grin starting to hurt your cheeks. You adored the man so much. 

“Oh Tom, you’re so silly! Maybe we can create our own puppet show later this week when I get paid on Wednesday, we can create them ourselves if you’d like.” The shocked expression nearly overlaid his features as his mouth formed into a surprised ‘o’, seeming to forget about the small date you two planed out since the forecast had called for a nice day to hit for Pennsylvania. 

“We can?” Tom exclaimed, sounding breathless and awe struck, completely bewildered at the thought. You nodded your head, always living up to your promises even though the man hardly asked for much,

Tom being too modest when it came to your money to the point he hardly asked for anything nor accepted whenever you offered or gave.

You had a rather large check coming in from your family for Tom’s upcoming birthday, the research center you and Tom visited a month ago sending you a generous amount of money for giving them your time so they could learn more about the disorder Tom was suffering from.

You weren’t too pleased with it, worrying that Tom would be taken advantage of but since your husband wanted to do whatever he could to help, you weren’t able to go against it out of fear of crushing his sensitive feelings. Sometimes it just impossible to say no.

“Yup!” You told Tom, helping him put his crayons away as he closed his coloring book, leaving you to do the crayons as he watched your hands, always enjoying to watch you do things. Tom enjoyed giving you compliments, being truthful in his words.

“Can we invite Chris?” Tom’s words slightly slurred, a small thumping noise coming from his lips when he hit the ‘s’, exhaling it out in a silent hiss as you nodded your head once more. 

“Sure, we’ll have to see if he isn’t busy though.” You pushed the bowl of cereal closer to Tom, wanting him to eat his food. Much to your luck, he seemed to notice the gesture, bringing it closer to himself as well before his large hands picked up the small utensil and he began to feed himself, having to be a lot more cheerier than his other days when he didn’t seem to want to get out of bed, needing you to nearly carry him out and feed him yourself as you tried to bring a smile to his face.

A bundle of kisses and tickles is what was usually needed to hear that sweet laughter and see his bulging smile. 

You watched as Tom munched on his cereal automatically, slightly sloppy in his hand movements but devouring each spoonful he could with dripping milk. Staying for a moment while, you got up to make yourself some yourself. 

You had always caught yourself wondering what it was like if Tom would have never been born with a diagnosis he was forced to live with for the rest of his life.

While one of your unfriended companions made a remark on how they had not expected Tom to have such a strange personality and rather odd condition, they still went into detail on how the disabled would never be able to marry and what not, leaving you to restrain yourself from punching her in the mouth as you left wordlessly, coming back home with a slam in the door and a rather concerned Tom with a pitiful look upon his face; looking rather scared and curious to why you were so stressed.

You had only given him a small detail of how the meet up didn’t go to well, saving the gruesome words in the back of your mind in order to save Tom’s feelings getting hurt themselves. You loved Tom, and you still would love him if he was just a man without limbs. There was no greater force out there enough to split you both apart. May the storm of a drenched society cast you both out, and you’d still be a faithful wife to him through hell and back.


End file.
